The Pen Pal Experiment
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: Join Levy and Gajeel as they participate in a Military/High school co-op Pen pal assignment. Gajeel's a 21 year old soldier, Levy's an seventeen year old going on eighteen High school student. Will they fall in love or is this just an assignment?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So the first part of this story is going to be told through pen-pal letters. You'll get to watch as Gajeel and Levy slowly work their way into trusting each other and eventually falling in love. The chapters will hold a single letter from Gajeel and a response letter from Levy. As their bond grows so will the length of the chapters. Due to the fact that these are letters, it is hard to portray Gajeel as a rough around the edges, tough guy with a weakness for cuteness. Please be patient with it. Also, Gajeel has always lead me to believe he is more intelligent than he'd have you believe so he will understand Levy's way of writing and will respond with an equally intelligent response.**

Fairy Student,

I hate doing this. I don't write. This better be worth it. My name's Gajeel Redfox. I've killed 93 men in the last week alone. I joined the military for the thrills. That's all I got.

Gajeel

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Dear Gajeel,

I'm so sorry that you dislike the pen-pal communication assignment that your unit agreed to help my class at Fairy High with. If it would be better for you, I'll simply tell you a story about myself in each letter and you can respond with health and status updates on yourself. That way I know you're well and you won't have to do much writing.

My name is Levy McGarden. I am currently a senior at Fairy High taking four advanced classes and two college classes. I work as a receptionist at Magnolia Vet and Animal Health Clinic here in town and hope to continue to work there in the future, only as a vet instead. I am seventeen at the moment, but turn eighteen in October.

I'm sure you won't care for them much, but I've included a photo of myself, a music player full of mostly rock and a care package. The care package has a few razors, a bandanna, soap, candy, and some different types of noodles and chips. I hope you are well.

Levy

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please let me know what you think!**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy,

What the fuck happened to you? You stunt your growth drinking coffee or something? You look like your maybe five feet tall. And the blue dye job looks good on you. Thanks for the care package. The food and candy was delicious. I like your style choice for a bandanna, too.

Alive with a gunshot wound to the shoulder, 20 more dead since last letter.

Gajeel

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Dear Gajeel,

I'm actually a comfortable four foot, six inches tall. I was born three months premature and spent the first two months of my life in an incubator, the result being I didn't receive the proper pre-birth nutrients needed to help my body grow. I'm a little sensitive when it comes to my height however and tend to get bullied because of it. I get bullied a lot here lately. Ever since they integrated Phantom High and Fairy High, the Phantom students have begun to torment any Fairy not big or bad enough to fight them, including myself, but that's not important.

My blue hair is actually natural. I was born with an abnormality in my chromosomes that resulted in a mutated hair color. My parents are both red headed. My mom is more of a blonde-red and my father is more of a fire engine red.

I have exciting news! I haven't told anyone yet, but I've been accepted to Mavis Vermillion University, the elite and advanced university here in town. I got the letter last week welcoming me to the school and alerting me that I've also already took the classes first and second year students are required to take, meaning I'll be able to graduate from my vet classes in less then two years if I double up on my elective classes my first year.

How's your shoulder doing? Was the injury severe? What happened? I hope you're healing fast and will stay safe from now on. I worry about you being in the thick of enemy fire.

I'm glad you enjoyed the care package. I'll send you another next time.

Oh one last question before I say goodbye. How old are you?

Good-Bye Gajeel, Take care!

Levy

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **AN: Until next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Levy,

You ask a lot of questions. You must live solely on information. To answer your questions:

The shoulder is healing just fine. It hurts and it itches. Doc says it'll be good as new once healed though.

The wound is not life threatening and so it really isn't classified as severe.

Got shot on the front line saving a flame brain from getting killed. Dumb shit ran out guns blazing, not a thought in his head. Should have let him die.

I just turned twenty one last week.

I'm sorry you get bullied, but if you can try to find an ally within the Phantom brats. I'm not sure if she's still a student, but if she is, I suggest you buddy up real close to Juvia. That blue haired, pasty, psycho of a rain woman was a close friend to me before I graduated. She was quite a bit younger than I was, so she might still be in school. Tell her a man named Gajeel Redfox sent you to her. She'll protect you.

Your hair is beautiful, but I think you should try a black bandanna. Here, I sent you one of mine. It's the only one I have that isn't smeared with blood. I only need one anyways. I've also sent a picture of myself and my unit. Pinkie is a man about your age with a passion for fire named Natsu, next to him is his twin, Gray, but he's best with liquid nitrogen based weapons. The two wimps on the left are Sting (blonde) and my cousin, Rogue. They're weapon masters, best as snipers. The blonde with the scar over his eye is Laxus, our unit leader. I'm the tall black haired one in the back holding a machine gun. I'm our wild card. They call on me when things get bad.

Congrats on your acceptance into such an elite university. You are one smart shrimp. Keep it up and you'll be living the high life in no time.

Until next time,

Gajeel

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Dear Gajeel,

I love the picture. You're all so brave and it looks like you were all having fun that day. You have quite a pair of unique eyes and do you purposefully style your hair like that? Very handsome. I've actually met Natsu, Gray and Laxus before. We all grew up in the same neighborhood. I can't wait to see them when they come home for leave. Anyways, I put the picture in a frame by my bed, that way you guys are in my dreams. I hope every single one of you make it home safe and sound. Especially you.

I told my parents about the university. It didn't go as well as I thought it would. I thought they'd be proud of me for getting into one of the nation's top schools, but instead, my father kicked me out. My mother told me that my dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps and go to Zeref University across the country. When I stated my dream was to walk my own path and go to Mavis, he flipped and started throwing my things into the yard. I'm currently staying with a girl named Lucy until I can sign the lease on an apartment next week.

I met Juvia the other day. She was standing outside my locker. I guess she knew before I did that you wanted me to start hanging out with her. She's an odd one. The bullying has stopped almost completely now. Juvia even helped me get a job at Mira's sex shop, Punishment. It's a big step for me since it is my first job and I am still innocent on the whole concept of sex, but Mira and Juvia both say having a girl as cute and innocent as myself will attract more sales. I'm not sure how, though. I want to thank you for your help, Gajeel. It means a lot to me.

Gajeel, you forgot to update me on your stats and what not. I'd love it if you'd remember to do that. I can sense how passionate you are about what you do over there when you write me. Are you that into killing people or is it more about protection? Do you get a thrill when you end a life or are you a bit saddened? Do you have nightmares? Guilt? Or even PTSD?

Can't wait to hear from you again,

Levy

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **AN: Well here's chapter three, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter Four

Hey Shrimp,

I guess I did forget to do a stats update. A total of one fifty six dead, shoulder still on the mend, stab wounds to the chest from two days ago. Don't stress, I'm fine.

Innocent, huh? You mean you've never bed a man before? How the hell is that possible? You're still a god damn virgin. Ain't you ever had a boyfriend before? Shit, I feel like a nasty little man whore now. The point your friends were trying to make without making is that a small, innocent creature with your cuteness is a pervert's fondest dream. You got the kinky fantasy of nasty, bloody, cherry popping sex with a girl who doesn't know what's good and what's not going for you, as well as a tightness men crave. Sorry for being disgustingly blunt, but it's best for you to know now rather than later.

Sorry your old man is a fucking dumbass, but at least you got your friends. You're a smart one, you'll be okay. I have faith that you'll graduate from Mavis University top of your class with your head held high. Your father will come around or he'll live a long lonely life without your bright smile. His loss.

Look, Shrimp, I got to be honest with you. When this assignment started, I wanted to hate it, to hate you, but I can't. I seem to find myself waiting anxiously for your letters and looking forward to your gifts, for that reason, I'm sending you my class ring. I want you to wear it everyday and when I get home from this war, I'll come get it from you in person. That okay with you? If not, I'll include my father's address, just take it to him.

As for the war, if you want to know the truth, I joined to prove to some people back home that I had control over my own life. I stayed because there's something dark inside me that really enjoys killing. I never thought it was wrong, never felt sick or twisted, never... Never felt broken inside... Until you. There's something innately good about you and I feel filthy, blood soaked even, in comparison. I don't deserve to be your pen pal, but I'm glad I am. I'm glad we met, Shrimp, cause you give me hope that I can be a good person, be the type of guy that can stand beside you and not taint your purity. You're the angel on my shoulder and I need your letters to keep me human. Will you keep writing me after the assignment ends, please, Shrimp?

Impatiently waiting for your letter cause I'm fucked in the head,

Gajeel

P.S. The old man goes by Metalicana, you can find him running the Iron Dragon Apartments over by your university. He's a dick, but he's a good guy.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Dear Gajeel,

I'll wear the ring. And thank you for being honest with me. You're not filthy. You're not broken. You're amazing, handsome, kind, and strong. You're the kind of guy a girl would wait for. Is there someone waiting for you?

I went by to see your dad today. He looks just like you but older. Turns out he's the same person I spoke to a few weeks ago about an apartment. He saw the ring hanging from my necklace, it's too big for my fingers, and told me he couldn't charge me for the place because he doesn't charge family. I'm still confused by that but he insisted I move into the open room on the top floor immediately. He even called in a favor with the Dragneel moving company. Igneel was surprised to know I knew you. I was told to inform you that if you hurt on hair on my head, he'll make you a woman. An ugly woman, at that. I don't really know what that was about, but you have to love how much Natsu resembles his father in both look and temperament. Gray is so much more like their mother, Ur.

A boy named Totomaru came up to me the other day, he told me that so long as I was yours, I would be protected. I feel like I've been left in the dark about something. I'm not very experienced, what with only ever dating one person and all, but between Metalicana and Totomaru, it's starting to sound like this ring meant something more than just a bit of protection. What aren't you telling me Gajeel? Don't tell me you're falling for me. We've only just begun to get to know each other, haha, I'm just kidding. There's no way someone like you would fall for a girl like me.

Anyways, I hope you're well and I'm sorry my letter isn't very long. I'm not such an interesting person that I could entertain you for hours with just stories of my life, but instead I'll tell you the top ten most interesting facts about me.

1\. I'm legally a dwarf. I'll turn eighteen soon and my doctor said I'm not going to grow anymore. My mother looked it up, if you're under four foot ten by eighteen years of age, you're considered a dwarf.

2\. I have a little orange tabby cat that's missing it's left eye, right hind leg, and it's tail. Her name is Belle. I named her after the princess in Beauty and the Beast because her beauty is deeper than her appearance. She was run over by a semi as a kitten and somehow survived.

3\. I was named after an ancient princess hung for witchcraft. Her name was Levilana and her beauty was said to bewitch men from miles around into leaving their wives and starving to death at the foot of her castle. All they wanted was to see her with their own eyes, but she never left her room. She died at the age of sixteen, alone and shun by her people for something she had no control over. I'm not sure why I was named after her, however.

4\. I once won a contest for singing. I sang the song My Immortal by Evanescence. The judges swore I moved them to tears.

5\. I've never been kissed. I only dated one guy and was too nervous to go there. It's a good thing I didn't. He's a good friend now. You already met my ex, though. Can you guess who?

6\. When I was thirteen, I stole a bottle of whiskey from my father's liquor cabinet. He caught me with it about an hour later. I'd drank half the bottle and was curled up in my closet crying because I was being bullied. He laughed at me two years later when I came home holding the hand of my bully.

7\. I have a tattoo. My friend, Cana, has an older brother who's a tattoo artist. For my sixteenth birthday he tattooed a chibi metal dragon on my left hip. My parents still don't know.

8\. I pierced my own lip a year ago. My dad made me remove the ring so it'd heal up. I had the piercing two days.

9\. I can read three thirty chapter books in one day. I'm a sucker for a good book. I'll read just about anything, but in my very unpopular opinion the Hunger Games are overrated and Twilight sucks. I'd rather read Brom Stroker's Dracula or To Kill a Mockingbird. The Outsiders and Tex are pretty good, too. And I'm absolutely in love with Anne Rice's books as well as Sherrilyn Kenyon. I could go on forever about books, but I don't want to bore you.

10\. I think I'm falling in love, but I've never seen his face in person. Is it possible to love someone simply by reading their written words? If not, I must be sick.

Well, there you go. That's the ten most interesting facts about me. Sad, ain't it? Anyways, I guess I should end this letter now, goodbye, Gajeel.

Love or not,

Levy

P.S. My ex leads your group. That's right. The badass with a bad attitude dated my nerdy butt. Funny, huh?


End file.
